The non-access stratum (NAS) is a protocol layer implemented in wireless communication protocol stacks between user equipment and a core network. NAS is the highest stratum of the control plane between user equipment and a mobility management entity (MME) or an access and mobility management function (AMF) at the radio interface. The NAS layer manages the establishment of communication sessions and maintains continuous communication as the user equipment moves through the network. Examples of functions supported by the NAS protocols include mobility of the user equipment and session management procedures that are used to establish and maintain connectivity between the user equipment and a packet data network via the mobile data network. In contrast, an access stratum (AS) layer and corresponding AS protocol are used to convey information over an air interface in the wireless portion of the network. The NAS protocol is transported using radio resource control (RRC) messages in Second Generation (2G), Third Generation (3G), Fourth Generation (4G), and Fifth Generation (5G) networks that operate according to the standards defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).